


Run-in

by Bellimoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults, Gen, One Shot, Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While grocery shopping, Dudley has a run-in with his cousin, Harry Potter, whom he hasn't seen in 19 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run-in

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Fanfiction.net account under the same username.  
> -Original: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9761916/1/Run-In  
> -Originally published: 10/13/13

Dudley Dursley was out grocery shopping. It was just the norm, picking out food his wife could cook and his kid could eat. But he wasn't really thinking about which snacks to buy or soda-pop to drink. His mind was on his cousin, Harry Potter.

He hadn't seen him since they parted ways in their house. That was the time Harry had told them to escape the country for a while because of that dark wizard Lord Whatshisname. He had thanked Harry for the first time about saving his life from the dementors. His parents had definitely been surprised. But that was 19 years ago.

But he never really thought about Harry in a long time. They never made contact. No texts or phone calls or run-ins.

Dudley rounded the corner into the check-out isle. The man in front of him had messy black hair, green eyes… and a scar on his forehead. A very familiar lightning scar. Dudley stopped in his tracks.

"I-is that you? Harry?"

The man turned. "Do I-… Dudley?!" Harry smiled awkwardly. So did Dudley.  _Speak of the devil,_  he thought.

Harry shuffled his feet. "So, how have you been lately?"

Dudley looked down at his feet, then back up. "Not much. How 'bout your er, wizard-y life?" he mentally kicked himself. He sounded stupid.

Harry didn't seem to find anything wrong. "Oh, you know, defeated the bad guy, married the pretty girl, and raised a family. Just the norm." He laughed.

"How many kids you have?"

"Three. Two boys and a girl. You?"

"Just a boy."

The two men looked around awkwardly.

"Well," Dudley ventured. "Maybe we'll see each other around?"

Harry nodded. "Sure, Big D."

Both men smiled and parted ways, once more. But this time, they'll see each other soon.


End file.
